Doctor, Doctor
by koder
Summary: AU. Give me the news: Dr Matthew Williams is tired from a long day at work, and wants to go home, so he is more than annoyed when Nurse Gilbert Beilschmidt insists that he see one last patient.


**This was requested by xGhostwriterx on deviantART.**

**DISCLAIMER: Me No Own Hetalia**

* * *

><p>Dr Matthew Williams had finished work in World City hospital for the day, and was just about to head home when he was confronted by a rather frightening looking nurse.<p>

The nurse, strangely enough, was male, and the Canadian doctor had seen him around the hospital before, but had never spoken to him. More to the point, this man stood at least half a head taller than him, and had piercing red eyes, and hair as white as clean paper. The cute little yelloe bird on his shoulder didn't detract from his scariness one bit.

"Dr Williams, you can't leave just yet," stated the nurse in a no-nonsense tone. Matthew could hear a bit of an underlying accent. It was European, German perhaps?

"And why would that be, nurse?" asked Matthew irritated', he was tired, and hungry and wanted to go home and eat something with maple syrup.

"There is a patient you haven't attended to yet," the (German?) nurse replied.

"Someone else can do it! Hell, it'll probably be something minor that you could fix, with the whiners we get in here with nothing wrong with them! And who do you think you are to order me around?"

"The awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt,"

"What?"

"That's my name," stated Gilbert, smirking. So he was German. Schmidt was a common German name right?

"I don't care to know your name or this patient. Now if you'll excuse me, Nurse Beilschmidt, I'll be going home," stated Matthew, trying to make his way around the Nurse.

"I'm afraid I can't allow that, Dr Williams. The patient specifically requested you, and as an awesome nurse it is my duty to make sure that all the wishes of the patients here are fulfilled," Matthew stared at the taller nurse, frowning angrily, "Hey, I'll even buy you some pancakes after." Matthew perked up instantly. He didn't know about how this nurse knew about his love for pancakes, but he sure as hell wasn't going to refuse the offer.

"So where is this patient, Nurse Beilschmidt?" asked Matthew, eager about the prospect of pancakes.

"Right this way," replied Gilbert, before leading Matthew through a complex mess of hallways. Soon they were at the other end of the hospital.

"This is the room," stated Gilbert, gesturing for Matthew to enter. Matthew stood at the foot of the bed, expecting to see an elderly person of some description, whining about something or other. Instead he was met with a clean, made bed.

"What is this-"

_Click_

Gilbert had locked them both inside with the keys around his neck. They were both effectively trapped inside this empty room until Gilbert decided to let them out, as Matthew had left his keys in his desk, having hardly ever needed to use them. Needless to say, Matthew was more than a little freaked out. Was Gilbert going to do something to him?

"You Liar," spat Matthew. Gilbert looked taken aback.

"Lying is unawesome, Dr Williams. I don't lie,"

"Then where is the patient, Nurse Beilschmidt?"

"Call me Gilbert. It's more awesome, and there are no other doctors about. As for the patient, He's right here," Gilbert gestured to himself.

"You? What?" asked Matthew, bewildered.

"I haven't been feeling my awesome self lately,"

"What do you mean?"

"I feel far too hot, my head won't stop aching but my heart feels colder," listed Gilbert. What odd symptoms. Matthew had never had a patient describe those symptoms to him before. But that man's smile was far too, he must be messing with him in some way.

"Have you tried pain medication? Panadol works well,"

"No, I have some idea of what I've got, and I know no pill's gonna cure it,"

"What makes you sure?" asked a puzzled Matthew. Meanwhile, Gilbert had walked behind Matthew and his mouth was beside the Canadian doctor's ear.

"_Doctor, Doctor, give me the news, I've got a bad case of loving you..." _Gilbert sang softly. Matthew smiled in understanding, and turned to face the German-speaking nurse.

"So that's what this was all about," Gilbert smiled, embarrassed.

"I've liked you, for a long time, Dr William- Matthew, but you're always so busy. That's why I locked us in here; I didn't mean to freak you out or anything,"

"No it's okay,"

"What I really wanted to ask was, Will you go on a date with the awesome me?" Matthew laughed.

"Sure. As long as there are pancakes," Gilbert chuckled.

"I'll make sure of it!" he proclaimed, kissing Matthew softly on the cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all like. Review please!<strong>


End file.
